


Body Heat

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Incest, M/M, almost forgot to tag the incest whoops, because I can't resist multishipping, brothers touching inappropriately in this fic is a thing, some mention of Zoro/Luffy too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal night camping out in the Alabastan desert. During cold nights, Ace serves as a good heat source...among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> When I found out that in the anime Ace travels with the Strawhats in Alabasta...well, I was kinda morally obligated to write this. Because when am I not morally obligated to write some sort of porn?  
> I'm not sorry for the porn, but I /am/ sorry for the really bad pun you will soon experience while reading this fic.

Ace and Luffy were cuddled close to each other, sleeping soundly. It had been the strawhat's idea, since the temperatures dropped so low at night in Alabasta, and if anyone was bound to provide body warmth, it was his big brother. Ace, of course, had welcomed his little brother into his sleeping bag with a smirk (that could've been interpreted as a bit too pleased), cuddling up to the smaller boy like they naturally fit together that way. After all, they had shared beds plenty of times as kids...They were brothers, it was natural that they were close. Luffy groaned in his sleep, pressing closer to his brother. Ace woke up at the movement, looking down at his little brother contentedly.  
"Mmn, Ace," Luffy muttered, burying his face in the crook of Ace's neck.

  
"Luffy? You awak--oh." Luffy moved his legs to tangle with his older brother's--the repositioning made it very clear that Luffy was not awake...and it made it very clear what kind of dream his little brother was having. Ace tried to stay perfectly still, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. Damn, why did his brother have to be so adorable? Luffy shifted his hips up against Ace's thigh, another soft groan escaping the teen's lips--lips which his brother knew from experience were soft and pliant and pleasant. With the younger teen grinding against him, it was hard to not get a bit...excited himself. After all, he had always had a soft spot for Luffy. The boy just got to him like no one else. He couldn't really do anything though...Luffy was asleep. It would be rude to shake him awake over something as trite as having sex...It wasn't like it wasn't something they could do--and had done--at another time. Luffy groaned again, grinding against his older brother, and Ace's decision wavered a bit. Maybe waking him up wouldn't be _that_ bad...After all, then they could both get off. Just thinking about it had Ace aching to be inside his brother. It'd been a while, after all, and they hadn't had the free time recently.

  
"Luffy. Hey, wake up," He muttered, jostling the younger teen's shoulder. The dark haired boy stayed stubbornly asleep, drooling a little on Ace's shoulder. "Luffyyy," Ace sing-songed, "I've got some meat for you..." The boy's eyebrows perked up at the words, and he lifted his head, suddenly awake.  
"Meat? Did you say meat?" He asked tiredly, looking as excited as was possible.  
"Yeah, right here," Ace answered with a smirk, palming at his crotch. Luffy laughed.  
"You're a pervert, big bro."  
"Says the one having a dirty dream about me," Ace teased, moving his leg so that it rubbed against Luffy's crotch, the friction sending shivers up the younger's spine.  
"Mmm, it's because big bro is such a good brother." Luffy said, wriggling his way up to press a kiss to Ace's lips. The movement caused friction between the two of them, sending waves of pleasure to their brains.  
"Wanna have sex?" Ace asked, beginning to wriggle out of his shorts.

  
"Yeah!" Luffy said, sitting up on Ace's lap and bouncing excitedly. The older teen groaned at the sensation of Luffy's pert little bottom against his crotch. Ace sat up as well, pulling the pirate captain in for another kiss. This one was longer, more passionate, punctuated by the two teens rolling their hips against each other. Ace had both their pants and Luffy's shirt off in no time, running his warm hands over Luffy's chest and sides. The boy squirmed, giggling as his brother's nimble fingers found his ticklish spot. The older teen knew every single one--they had grown up together, and Ace had won tons of tickle fights by this point.

  
"I want you to ride me, Luffy," Ace said, rubbing his aching cock against Luffy's backside to demonstrate his need. Luffy nodded excitedly, looking thrilled at the prospect. He rubbed more against his brother's erection, moaning. Ace licked his lips, appreciating the sight. Without any further stalling, Luffy pressed himself down on his brother's cock, moaning in ecstasy at the feeling of being filled. Ace was thankful that they didn't have to waste time with preparation because of Luffy's rubber body. Although Luffy didn't really need time to adjust, he took a pause anyway, allowing them both to drink in the sensations.  
"Nnh, this is great, Luffy, but can I move now?" Ace asked, running his hands over Luffy's chest, the younger teen's eyes fluttering closed as he enjoyed the warmth.  
"Y-yeah," He muttered, lifting himself off Ace's cock a little before lowering himself down again. Ace didn't have time to react, but by the second time he was able to thrust up to match his brother's movement, drawing a moan from both of them. "Big bro is so good at this," Luffy groaned, speeding up his pace. Ace tugged the boy down for a sloppy kiss, still keeping up his thrusts as his brother continued to slam himself down onto him with more fervor.

  
"Mmm, big bro's gonna show off a little." Ace said, taking Luffy and moving so that their positions were flipped, and Luffy was now beneath him. The younger teen cried out as his brother thrust into him with his full strength, before Ace moved a hand to muffle him. "Your nakama are still sleeping, Luffy." He said with a smirk on his face. Luffy groaned, the sound muffled by the barrier of Ace's hand. "Though I guess if that sword guy wakes up he can just join in. You're sleeping with him, right?" Luffy squirmed, managing a small nod as his brother thrust into him. Muffled words came from him, and Ace decided to be nice and remove his hand. "What was that, Luffs?"  
"No more talking. Sex." He tugged Ace in close for a smothering kiss, ensuring that the older teen couldn't keep up the chit-chat. Not that he really minded. Both were getting close, the position helping as Ace struck Luffy's prostate repeatedly. The kissing continued, as it not only prevented Ace from running his mouth, but muffled Luffy's rather loud noises as well. Their rhythm became erratic the close they came to orgasm, Ace's thrusts getting sloppy and uneven, and Luffy's kissing getting sloppier and more eager. Ace pulled himself away from the kiss though, eyes bright with fiery lust.

  
"Luffy, I'm gonna cum." He sunk his fingers into Luffy's hips, grip strong enough that it would leave bruises.  
"Yeah...Are you gonna do it inside?" Luffy asked, struggling with the words through the haze of his arousal.  
"Do you want me to?"  
"You did in my dream." Luffy said, smiling expectantly. Ace muttered a curse. For how cute Luffy was, he could also be surprisingly sexy. Thinking about the fact that Luffy had dreamed about it made cumming all the more easier. It only took a few more thrusts before he was toppling over the edge, biting his lip as he stilled his hips, feeling Luffy's muscles tense around him as they both came. Luffy cried out his brother's name noisily, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. They both came down from their highs slowly, their breathing still heavy. Ace chuckled, not making a move to take his softening cock outside of his brother--Luffy wasn't moving either, pressed against Ace, his cum sticking to them between their stomachs.

  
"Mmmn, what a pervy little brother I have," Ace said, nuzzling Luffy's soft hair.  
"Only because you're the perviest big bro ever!!" Luffy said, sitting up and playfully hitting Ace's chest.  
"Yeah, yeah......Wanna go back to sleep?"  
"Can we? We don't gotta go wash up?" Luffy's big eyes sparkled with happiness at the prospect of just staying where he was instead of having to move.  
"Sure." Ace left a small peck on Luffy's cheek, then on his lips. He snuggled closer, moving so that they were nuzzled together comfortably, the older teen's nose buried in Luffy's soft dark hair.  
"Ace is the best big bro," Luffy muttered, sounding tired already.  
"Mmhm. You too." Ace ran his hands over Luffy's muscular back, content. "Love you," He said. Luffy snored in reply. The older pirate chuckled, and settled in to sleep as well, content.


End file.
